Amor despues de una Infidelidad
by Viento-del-cambio
Summary: Cómo fue que terminamos en esta situación. Esa era la duda que, en esos momentos, rondaba en mi cabeza. En este instante me encuentro boca abajo ,en la cama del Ex-capitán de Géminis Storm. Quién diría que una decepción uniría a dos almas. LEMON :D
1. Prólogo

Hola gente *w* estoy aqui con una nueva historia que llevo pensandola ya mucho tiempo. Se me ocurrio despues de ver un pequeño doujin en de ellos dos ojala les guste .

Bolt: y encerio crees que alguien va a leer esta...como le dijiste "historia"?

si la leen o no es cosa suya; de todos modos solo va a tener unos pocos capitulos. La pense corta xD

bolt: y yo te vuelvo a preguntar crees que la van a leer, digo yo, xq creo qe nadie el Viento contra Viento

gracias por deprimirme Bolt, creo qe la voy a borrar y la voy a publicar en mi blog, ahi quizas mis amigas lo puedan leer y decirme cuan loca estoy TT-TT

bolt: ya, ya tranquila tal vez la lean :D

no quieras animarme ya no te resulta

bolt: -.-

* * *

Mi nombre es Ichirouta Kazemaru, tengo 16 y voy en la preparatoria Ryuusei no Inazuma. Han pasado 2 años de la FFI y muchos nos distanciamos. Los únicos que aun estábamos juntos éramos Endou, Goeji, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Fubuki y yo.

Cuando volvimos de la FFI, Endou se me confeso, en ese momento fui la persona más feliz del mundo, hasta que duro. Una tarde, después de la práctica del club, le pedí a Midorikawa que me acompañara a buscar las llaves de mi casa -se me habían caído del bolsillo del pantalón cuando lo había dejado en el casillero- y cuando llegamos a los camarines encontramos a Endou y a Hiroto en pleno acto. Aun me duelen las palabras que me dijo Endou en el momento que le pedí una explicación.

-Kazemaru es muy sencilla la razón. Hiroto es más estrecho y ambos nos venimos juntos.-me lo dijo con una sonrisa sínica impropia de él. Yo me encontraba afectado pero la cara de Midorikawa no tenia nombre.

-Díganme, cualquiera de los dos ¿Desde hace cuánto que hacen esto?-pregunto Midorikawa con la vista en el suelo, él trataba de ocultar las lagrimas bajando la cabeza, pero era inútil, caían al suelo como llave abierta.

-Llevamos haciéndolo dos meses.

-Perfecto, Hiroto como es bastante obvio terminamos y no quiero que te me acerque ni aunque tu vida dependa de ello porque yo hare lo mismo. Hoy mismo me voy del piso. Ya veremos cómo se los explicas a Gazelle y a Burn.-le dijo con una triste sonrisa.

-Endou, lo que tú me acabas de hacer no tiene perdón, te voy a pedir lo mismo que le pidió Midorikawa a Hiroto. Sabes ahora me alegra que nos hayan puesto en salones diferentes, pero que se puede esperar de ti con las notas que tienes.-pase de largo a ellos abrí mi casillero y saque mis llaves. Luego, de mi bolso, saque el uniforme del equipo y se lo arroje a la cara a Endou; Midorikawa me imito, pero en vez de tirárselo a Hiroto lo dejo con gentileza en una mesa que se encontraba a su lado.

Luego de eso cogí la mano del ex-capitán de Géminis Storm y me lo lleve de aquella habitación.

De eso ya han pasado 6 meses.

* * *

Bueno ese es el prologo :D no me maten por esto solo es algo que se me ocurrio _

bolt: si quieren matarla les puedo mandar su direccion ò-ó

si tu haces eso te voy a dejar con mas hoyos que un queso zuiso ¬¬ bueno eso es todo dejen reviews con amenazas de muerte y sujerencias nos vemos bye-bye

bolt: pronto subira el nuevo cap hasta entonces chao!


	2. Amistad despues de una Infidelidad

hola a todos/as estoy aqui con el nuevo cap de mi nuevo fic no quiero darles mucha lata asi que vamos con lo importante XD

1° Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level 5 si fuera mia esta serie seria yaoi *¬*

2° no me odien por poner a endou como malo TT^TT es solo un fic ;w;

bolt: 3° deja de dar lata y empieza la historia ¬¬*

ya ya, pero me falta algo de suma importancia ò.ó

bolt: oh my big bang u.ú

4° quiero agradecer a

MizuKi-chan-18

Necromancia

Matsuno-chan

gracias por sus Reviews eso me impulso a subir el cap hoy ojala les guste

bueno...AQUI ESTA EL CAP 1 :D

* * *

Durante esos 6 meses se corrió la voz de que estaba "disponible". Cuando estaba con Endou, ni siquiera mis amigos más cercanos me podían hablar sin el permiso de mi Ex. Muchos se me acercaron y trataron de conquistarme, pero sin éxito. Otros optaban por el camino más fácil: drogarme y violarme en algún motel y por lo que supe por boca de Mido, a él también le había sucedido igual.

El día sábado hubo una fiesta en la casa de unos de mis sempais de atletismo en secundaria y, no sé cómo ni cuándo, pero Miyasaka le hecho algo a mi bebida cuando me distraje y terminamos en un hotel. Me envistió de forma salvaje y eso lo sé por la forma en que me dolía el trasero al día siguiente. Si tan solo no hubiera estado bajo el estado de la droga que me dio a beber me podría haber defendido.

Hoy es lunes, el día más odiado. Porque uno se levanta con toda la flojera del fin de semana. Y si a eso le agregan el sueño, o pesadilla, que tuve anoche pues y mi experiencia del sábado, bueno…no era lindo.

Anoche soñé con el día en que encontramos a Endou y a Hiroto en los camarines. Endou me miraba mientras penetraba a Hiroto de forma rápido y luego me decía de la forma más cruel: "Piérdete Kazemaru, tengo un mejor culo que penetrar". No quería admitirlo, pero aunque hayan pasado ya 6 meses de eso no podía seguir adelante.

~Ding Dong~

-¡HEY! Kazemaru, soy yo Mido-grito desde afuera un peli verde al cual conocía muy bien.

-Hola Mido, ven pasa-le deje pasar como era costumbre para él. Midorikawa, después del incidente, prácticamente vivía en mi casa, pero no me molestaba su compañía era agradable.

Como de costumbre Mido fue hasta la cocina y se puso a hacer el desayuno. Siempre le decía que no era necesario, que eso lo podía hacer yo, pero siempre me respondía con lo mismo: "Es mi forma de agradecerte por todo Kaze, déjame hacerlo". Mientras él hacia el desayuno yo me fui a alistar para la escuela; luego de bañarme y vestirme baje y encontré a Mido sentado, esperándome.

-Hasta que bajaste, creí que moriría de hambre-me dijo con la cara de sufrimiento de cada mañana.

-No tenías que esperarme

-Claro que si-ambos nos reímos pero de repente Mido se calló y me miro serio.-Kazemaru, que son esas marcas en tu cuello.

¡¿Marcas?

-Yo…etto…es que ayer me golpee en el cuello con la horilla de mi repisa

-Si claro, entonces dime ¿por qué no te has sentado aun?

-Me duele mucho-le conteste resignado, bajando la cabeza.

-Quién fue. ¿Aphrodi? ¿Goenji? ¿Fubuki? ¿O acaso fue Endou?

-A Aphrodi no lo he visto desde hace mucho, con Goenji y Fubuki no queremos tocar ese tema y por supuesto que no fue Endou.

-Entonces ¿Quién?

-Miyasaka Ryou

-¡LO VOY A MATAR!

Luego de que pudiera calmar a Midorikawa desayunamos y luego fuimos a la escuela. Ninguno hablaba. Desde aquel día, ambos, prometimos que nos cuidaríamos mutuamente y que no dejaríamos que nada dañara al otro, pero había veces que Mido exageraba. Como la vez que Goenji y yo lo hicimos cuando se peleo con Fubuki. Midorikawa espero a Goenji a la salida y luego lo golpeo a puño limpio, ambos se llevaron una suspensión de un mes; y con la vez con Fubuki fue solo para pagarle a Goenji con la misma moneda, quien diría que una cara de ángel como Shirou Fubuki haría tal locura. Luego de hablar las cosas llegamos a un acuerdo: "Nadie hablaría del tema. Borrón y cuenta nueva". Siempre estábamos los cuatro juntos en los recesos y a veces quedábamos para salir o algo.

Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con Goenji y Fubuki, hablando del diablo. Los saludamos y hablamos un rato, pero todo se puso tenso cuando vimos a Endou y Hiroto llegar.

-Buenos días-nos saludo Endou con una sonrisa sínica

-Buenas-contestamos todos cortantes.

-Un pajarito me conto que te la pasaste muy bien el sábado Kazemaru.

-Tal vez si, tal vez no solo yo lo sé y a ti no te debo ninguna explicación

-Kaze, vamos a la enfermería a que Misora-sensei te vea. Si nos disculpas Endou, Hiroto. Goenji, Fubuki nos vemos en el receso-Mido me tomo la mano y nos adentramos al edificio.

Llegamos hasta la enfermería y llamamos. Por suerte estaba Misora-sensei ella me reviso y me hizo algunos chequeos.

-Kaze-chan, dime tomaste la pastilla luego de…bueno…"eso"

-Si me la tome pero no hizo efecto, quizás Miyasaka me dejo tan mal que ni la pastilla pudo hacer algo-dirigí la mirada a Mido y pude ver como apretaba sus puños hasta que se pusieron blancos. En su mirada solo se podía reflejas frustración.

-mmm, hay otra opción pero no sé si te guste

-¿Cuál es sensei?-pregunto Mido ya al borde de un ataque de nervios, se había enterado que aparte de tener marcas por todo mi cuerpo, también tenía golpes y heridas una cortada en el abdomen.

-Es una crema anestésica, pero te la tengo que aplicar en el Ano y literalmente será una molestia en el trasero por unos minutos pero con eso podrás asistir sin complicaciones a todas tus clases.

-Bien, lo que sea que pueda hacer que me siente sin poner cara de dolor.

-Mido-chan necesito que me ayudes

-¿Ayudarla en qué?-preguntamos a la vez.

-Necesito que lo sujetes con fuerza porque esto le va a doler en lo que le aplico la crema, luego el dolor desaparecerá.

Con la cara más roja que una luz navideña me quite los pantalones y me puse boca abajo sobre la camilla. Mido se me puso enfrente y me sujeto muy fuerte las muñecas, pero sin llegar a dañarme. Misora-sensei me bajo un poco los bóxer y me pidió que me levantara, pero solo un poco. Avergonzado, obedecí. Luego metió un dedo con aquella extraña crema en mi entrada. Solté un grito lleno de dolor, varias lagrimas se me escaparon, trataba de soltarme del agarre de Midorikawa, pero él solo me agarraba más fuerte; poco a poco el dolor desapareció para ser remplazado por ¿nada? creo que esa es la palabra que describe la sensación.

-Kaze-mido me seco con delicadeza las lagrimas llenas de dolor y me sonrió tiernamente. Luego de eso me acomode mis bóxer y me puse los pantalones.

-Sensei, gracias-le agradecí sinceramente, todo la molestia se había ido en solo una aplicación.

-Escucha Kaze-chan, tienes que tener más cuidado con quién andas o al menos estar un poco más atento a lo que sucede a tu alrededor-eso ultimo lo dijo mirando a Mido, que se sonrojo un poco, pero un ruido nos distrajo a todos. La campana de inicio de clases estaba soñando; si no nos dábamos prisa llegaríamos tarde.

-Bueno sensei, seguiré su consejo. Vámonos Mido-me agarre la mano y me lo lleve corriendo, estábamos en el 1er piso y nuestro salón estaba en el 3ero, sería una gran carrera. Sin saber la razón me voltee a ver a Mido y lo vi sonrojado mientras sonreía cálidamente. Nunca lo había visto así hasta que mire donde se concentraba mi atención ¿mi mano? ¿Por qué miraba mi mano con esa expresión?

_-Escucha Kaze-chan, tienes que tener más cuidado con quién andas o al menos estar un poco más atento a lo que sucede a tu alrededor_

Quizás a Mido yo…no, no puede ser

* * *

Hasta aqui el cap 1 dejen **Reviews **con amenazas de muerte y comentarios XD

bolt: superalo ya! no te van a dejar amenazas ¬¬

se vale soñar y ademas hay que dar la oportunidad :D

bolt: big bang dame fuerzas u.ú

bye bye *w*


	3. Sentimientos antes de una Infidelidad

hola de nuevo ^o^ uff que extraño en mi poner contis todos los dias o.ó soy muy floja y siempre digo "ahhh mas rato" o "mañana ~.~"

bolt: es que ahora te dejan reviews :D estas mejorando ¬w¬

u.ú bueno no demos lata y vallas a lo importante y por lo que Otogawa Francis me amenazo XD Otogawa Francis le dio un espadazo a leopardo y MizuKi-chan-18 amenazo a endou y a hiroto con un cuchillo de dudosa procedencia

EL FIC :D

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level 5

si fuera mio seria la serie mas yaoi de la historia yaoi *¬*

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMON AL FINAL!**

* * *

Cada vez que Ichirouta Kazemaru tomaba mi mano, sentía como una corriente eléctrica corriera por todo mi cuerpo, era una sensación única. Aunque haya salido 3 meses con Hiroto mi corazón siempre fue de Kaze; me dolía mucho el verlo con otro que no fuera yo, pero me conformaba con estar a su lado y secar sus lagrimas para luego reemplazarlas con alguna sonrisa que lograba sacarle con esfuerzo. Recuerdo la vez que por fin me di cuenta de mis sentimientos.

Fue un día en el que el entrenamiento se había acabado ya. Solo estábamos nosotros; por un problema en los ojos tenía que ponerme unas gotas pero me daba miedo, no sé qué, pero me daba miedo. Entonces le pedí de favor a Kaze que me las pusiera.

-Mido, si cierras los ojos no puedo ponerte las gotas-obviamente molesto.

-P-pero, no puedo hacer nada. Me da…

-Si, si te da miedo. Pero no puedo hacer nada si no abres los ojos.

-Ok-mire hacia arriba y me puso las gotas rápidamente.

-¿Ves? No era para tanto. Y no te refriegues-estaba tapando el frasco sin mirarme y aun así sabía que estaba iba a hacer.

-Es que me molesta.

-No te toque el ojo

-Pero…

-¡No!

De repente una brisa removió la tierra haciéndola bailar en el aire y al compas de aquella brisa se movían los cabellos azulados de Kaze; me quede embobado ante tal imagen. Hasta que tuve que cerrar los ojos porque me había entrado tierra.

-Kaze, me entro algo al ojo-le dije restregándome el ojo derecho.

-¡No te restriegues!

-Ya tranquilo-le conteste "algo" asustado

-…-suspiro pesadamente.-Déjame ver.

-No es…-trate de alejarlo pero no hubo caso.

-Quédate quieto y déjame verte el ojo.

Cuando me di cuenta ya lo tenía frente a mí, a unos centímetros de mi cara, sería fácil acortar la distancia. Ante mis pensamientos un pequeño sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas ¡¿Qué clase de pensamientos eran eso cuando estaba saliendo con Hiroto? Pero no pude evitar apreciar cada una de las facciones de Kazemaru. Eran finas, pero masculinas; su cabello largo estaba brillante y sedoso, a la vista de cualquier ser viviente él era perfecto, era…

_-_Hermoso_-_me quedo mirando con una expresión extraña, como de duda y luego supe la razón ¡HABIA DICHO ESO EN VOZ ALTA! -Yo…etto…creo que no me siento muy bien, tengo algo de calor.

-Estas algo rojo ¡Acaso tienes fiebre!

-…

-Ven te llevare a la enfermería

-Es…estoy bien, no es necesario solo es el calor.

-Solo para asegurarnos vamos igual-me dijo tomándome del hombro y acortando mas nuestros cuerpos.

_-¡Está muy cerca!-_Sentí como mi temperatura corporal volvía a subir, pero a esto se le agrego una corriente eléctrica que partió desde mi hombro hasta la última vertebra de mi columna.-¡ESTOY BIEN! ¡NO NECESITO DE TU AYUDA! ¡No te necesito!-el semblante de Kazemaru cambió drásticamente a uno muy serio, pocas veces lo había visto así.

-Escúchame bien Midorikawa Ryuuji, te voy a llevar a la enfermería ¡ya sea que te tenga que arrastrar hasta allá!

-Kaze…

-¡KAZE-CHAN! ¡MIDORIKAWA!

Una estrepitosa voz nos distrajo; a lo lejos vi a como Endou y a Hiroto venían hasta donde estábamos nosotros. Hiroto me beso la mejilla como acostumbraba y Endou beso a Kaze en la frente, como siempre que hay alguien con ellos. Sentí como una furia ciega invadía cada rincón de mi corazón.

-Hiroto ¿acompáñame a la enfermería?-le pedí a mi pareja a regaña dientes.

-¿Te sientes mal?-me miro con preocupación; me iba a tocar la frente pero yo lo esquive.

-Algo así. Además estamos estorbando-no quería seguir presente ante Kaze y Endou. Sentía que si me quedaba ahí por más tiempo sería capaz de cometer homicidio.

Nos despedimos, bueno, más bien Hiroto se despidió y fuimos hasta la enfermería y encontramos a la enfermera de turno saliendo. Le conté los síntomas que sentí cuando estaba con Kaze; me miro curiosa y luego un poco asqueada, pero después su cara se trasformo en comprensión.

-No es nada grave, tal vez fue cansancio acumulado más el calor de la tarde. Bueno tengo que retirarme ahora, si gustas puedes recostarte un rato en la camilla en lo que la sensación desaparece.

-Gracias, sensei. Eso hare.

Me recosté en la camilla que estaba cerca de la ventana y Hiroto acerco una silla hasta donde me encontraba. Hiroto me miraba con una extraña expresión; una mezcla de seriedad y tristeza. Podía sentir claramente que me pedía una explicación con la mirada, pero no quería hablar, no quería recordar a Kazemaru abrazando, besando a alguien que no fuera yo. Si, me había enamorado de Ichirouta Kazemaru y solo por un poco de viento y unas condenadas gotas.

-Midorikawa, ¿te gusta Kazemaru?

-De que estás hablando Hiroto, yo te amo a ti y a nadie más. _Mentira._

-¿No me mientes?

-Por supuesto que no._ ¡Mentira!_

-No sabes cómo me alegra escucharte decir eso Midorikawa-me dijo abrazándome. Se me acerco hasta besarme delicadamente los labios. Un beso corto pero lleno de amor, un amor que yo ya no correspondía.

Con un ágil movimiento cambie posiciones con Hiroto, dejándolo a él bajo mi cuerpo. Con deseo lo bese, bese sus labios, su cuello, mordí con lujuria el lóbulo derecho de su oreja. Él trato de cambiar posiciones conmigo pero yo no se lo permití.

-Hiroto, solo esta vez déjame a mí.

-De…de acuerdo Mido…no, Ryuuji-me contesto entrecortado.

Seguí en mi labor; desabroche los botones de la camisa del uniforme con lentitud hasta el último condenado botón y volví a besarlo con pasión, baje mis besos y caricias hasta su pecho, ahí mordí y pellizqué sus tetillas hasta que se pusieron duras y rojizas. Cuando termine en el pecho baje hasta su entrepierna y con mis dientes desabroche el botón del pantalón para luego bajar el cierre, sin usar las manos. Me volví a ver a Hiroto y lo vi sonrojado y jadeante, estaba excitado. Me acerque para besarlo de manera tierna y cuando nos separamos me pareció ver a un Kazemaru rojo y excitado por mis caricias pero aquella imagen se desvaneció por un gemido de Hiroto. No era Kazemaru quien estaba conmigo era Hiroto, la persona que era mi novio. Baje hasta el miembro palpitante de Hiroto y lo adentre en mi boca; lamí, mordisquee y masajee aquel miembro.

-Ryu…uji ya no puedo…

Lamí tres de mis dedos para lubricarlos y adentrarlos a la entrada de Hiroto con gentileza, yo sabía que esto le iba a doler, hablaba por experiencia propia. Luego de haber dilatado su ano lo suficiente me baje los pantalones junto con el bóxer y lo penetre. Él soltó un grave gemido de dolor en cuanto entre, pero luego de un rato solo fueron de placer. Cada vez que lo penetraba escuchaba los gemidos de Hiroto sentía los de Kazemaru, cada vez que me volvía a verlo veía a Kazemaru, cada vez que escuchaba decir mi nombre ¡ESCUCHABA A KAZEMARU!

Hiroto termino antes que yo y cuando sentí que ya no podía mas salí del interior de Hiroto para terminar fuera, como siempre él hacia conmigo. Cansado termine sobre el pecho de Hiroto.

-Ya sé porque te enfadas cuando lo hacemos y yo estoy vestido.

-No era una venganza, era para demostrarte que te amo-le dije sin mirarlo porque era una mentira.

-No tienes que demostrarme nada, tu palabra me basta. Hoy aprendí algo.

-¿Que fue?

-Que puedes ser muy dominante cuando quieres serlo.

Luego de vestirnos nos fuimos a casa, un departamento que compartíamos Suzuno, Nagumo, Hiroto y yo. Cuando llegamos nos llevamos un regaño por parte de Suzuno por llegar tan tarde a casa, pero gracias a Nagumo pudimos escapar de él. Cenamos y luego nos fuimos a dormir. Todos teníamos cuartos separados, pero había veces que los "compartíamos", en este momento agradecía el tener mi propio cuarto; tenía mucho en que pensar. Después de lo que hicimos Hiroto y yo en la enfermería termine de confirmar mis sospechas. Ya no había duda, me había enamorado de Kazemaru a tal punto de no poder sacármelo de la cabeza y confundir a las personas con él. Pero sabía muy bien que Kaze jamás me correspondería él ya tiene a alguien a si lado.

-Tendré que conformarme con solo estar a su lado en todo momento.

* * *

bueno hasta aqui el fic :D me espere tanto buscando la imagen que me inspiro a hacer este fic que no pude evitar hacer este cap con mido narrando u/u

bolt: opino que te quedo bien, tienes talento para el lemon ¬w¬

c-callante bolt /

byebye :D


	4. Un beso despues de una Infidelidad

Aqui estamos ocn el nuevo episodio *o* siento la demora, pero lo tenia listo la madrugada del martes y...bueno... u/u

Bolt: su mamá le quito la carga del notebook, compu portatil y la tarada no tenia cargada la bateria XD

Gracias bolt ¬¬* cof u.ú bueno la cosa es que al menos alcanse a terminarla y guardarla en mi fiel y confiable pendrive de 125 MB XD quiero agradecer a todos por sus revs y MizuKi-chan-18 quedate tranquila tengo pensado hacer las dos cosas con ellos :D y Pau-Chan Espitia no se si valla a poner a Mido de activo, quizas haga a la pareja Universal :) pero eso viene mas adelante

bolt: cuando ya allan tenido la 1era y 2da vez ¬w¬

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, seria yaoi si fuera asi, uno +18 *¬*

bolt: compostura wind ¬¬

una cosa más... a quien se le ocurra poner mi fic en Mundo Yaoi se las vera con mis hermanas abogadas o.ó

* * *

Llegamos 1 minuto antes que el profesor. Tomamos asiento; Mido se sentaba atrás mío. Nos tocaba clase de Biología, estábamos repasando Sexualidad Masculina. Ese tema, aunque no quisiera, lo conocía al revés y al derecho. Cuando llevábamos media hora de clases una nota llego a mi mesa.

_¿Te gustaría estudiar __sexualidad__ conmigo? ;)_

Busque con la mirada al dueño de ese mensaje de mal gusto y me tope con los ojos Mido, sonriéndome como si hubiera hecho una travesura.

_¿Acaso no te bastaron las clases que te di hace unas semanas? ¬¬_

_¿Si hubieran sido suficientes te estaría pidiendo ayuda? Por favor, no puedo reprobar o mi papá me va a bajar la mensualidad TT-TT_

Suspire cansado. Mido era muy listo, pero no ponía la debida atención en clases y yo tenía que llegar a su casa, a veces a pasar la noche, para enseñarle, o al menos empezamos a hacerlo después de lo de Endou y Hiroto. No me molestaba, a decir verdad, me gustaba su presencia. La ultima vez quedamos en mi casa para estudiar, tendríamos los exámenes finales pronto y Mido necesitaba pasarlos todos o tendría problemas con su familia. Se quedo 3 días en mí casa estudiando; el último día estábamos en la sala. Mientras leía nuevamente mis apuntes desvié la mirada hacia él. Se veía tan sereno. Me quede viéndolo unos minutos memorizando su tranquila expresión, cuando escuche a Mido hablar en sueños.

-Siempre te voy a cuidar Kaze

-Se que así será Mido-le conteste con una tierna sonrisa.

-Te quiero mucho Kaze. Jamás dejare que te dañen de nuevo.

Aquello me sorprendió mucho. Cuando nos habíamos ido de los camarines del equipo de futbol recuerdo que Mido me hico esa promesa y hasta este entonces la seguía cumpliendo a su manera.

-Yo también te quiero, Mido. Eres mi mejor amigo

Mis recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la campana que daba por finalizada la clase. Y en cuento el profesor puso un pie fuera del salón Mido se sentó sobre mi mesa.

-¿Y?

-"_¿Y?" _¿Qué?

-Me vas a ayudar o no.

-Vale, te ayudo-justo cuando Mido iba a saltar de alegría le puse el temido _"pero"_-Pero, tendrás que hacerme un favor.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Conoces el nuevo juego de Mundo Fantasía?

-Si ¿acaso quieres ir?

-Me conoces bien. Quiero subir a la nueva montaña rusa, pero no tengo quien me acompañe.

-Me había adelantado a eso. Fubuki y yo compramos las entradas para los 4 hace un par de días. Tendrá que ser otra cosa

-Entonces me invitaras un helado de zarzamoras todas las tardes hasta que tengamos la prueba de Biología.

-¡HECHO! Oye tenemos que ir a buscar a Fubuki y a Goenji.

-No es necesario Midorikawa.

Nos dimos vuelta para mirar hacia la puerta y ahí estaba la pareja dispareja "fuego y hielo". Nos acercamos hacia ellos y nos pusimos a caminar sin rumbo. Hablamos de cosas triviales; como música, comida, nuestra "cita" en Mundo Fantasía y por ultimo Futbol. Después de nuestro mal rato Mido y yo dejamos el equipo pero un jugábamos, como pasatiempo. Antes jugábamos con Zeus, pero después de lo que paso con Aphrodi dejamos de ir. Ahora jugábamos en la cancha donde tuvimos nuestro segundo partido contra Géminis Storm. Cuando el equipo de Ryuusei tenía algún partido siempre íbamos a animar a Goenji y a Fubuki, y a nadie más.

-Entonces quedamos para el sábado al medio día en el Parque. El que llegue tarde comprara la comida de todos-sentencio Goenji sonriendo torcidamente, con maldad.

-E… ¿eso incluye la comida de Mido?-pregunte con un dolor punzante en mi bolsillo.

-Es el mejor castigo.

-Goenji-kun, puede que suene cruel pero ojala seas tú quien llegue tarde-le dijo Fubuki con molestia. Y no era para más. Midorikawa Ryuuji comía como saco roto, era un pozo sin fondo.

-¿Enserio quieres que me retrase?-le pregunto aprisionándolo contra la pared de forma sensual.

-¡Por favor! ¡Váyanse a un motel!-les dijo Mido con fastidio. No se podía hacer mucho, ellos eran pareja y aunque reprimían sus caricias cuando estábamos nosotros no les podíamos exigir tanto.

-Ya Mido, déjalos. Tienen que demostrar su cariño.

-Tú sabes que los quiero mucho, pero yo no ando aprisionando sensualmente a mis amigos…o al menos no en público-todos estallaron en carcajadas, todos menos yo. No sabía porque, pero el hecho de imaginarme a Midorikawa aprisionando a alguien contra una pared me molesto mucho. Apretaba con fuerza mis manos tratando de liberar mi enojo, pero no hacía mucho efecto.

-Vuelvo, en un minuto.

Salí de ahí a paso veloz hasta los baños de hombres ante la mirada atónita de mis amigos. Cuando entre me fui directo a los lavamanos y lave la cara. Nunca me había sentido así, bueno si me había sentido así pero fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando estaba con Endou. Conocía muy bien este sentimiento. Eran _celos._

-No es posible que sienta esto. Solo lo quiero como amigo. Un amigo y nada más-cada vez que yo mencionaba _amigo_ y a_ Midorikawa_ en la misma oración sentía que mi corazón se estrujaba. Un dolor apareció en lo más profundo de mí ser, fue tanto que una lagrima bajo hasta caer al suelo. No quería salir lastimando de nuevo; no lo soportaría.

-¿Kaze? ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien, Mido. Solo me dio calor, es todo-le dije mojándome nuevamente la cara.

-No me mientas Kazemaru-me respondió con tono serio-Dime qué te pasa, quizás pueda ayudarte.

-No puedes ayudarme-en ese momento había sonado la campana de inicio, teníamos que ir a clases o llegaríamos tarde.

-Se es que piensan. De aquí no nos movemos hasta que me digas que te pasa-se puso frente a la puerta y le puso pestillo. Cuando lo hizo mi corazón se acelero y la sangre fue a parar a mis mejillas.

-Mido, enserio no quiero hablar de eso. Por favor quítate de la puerta.

-Quítame-me reto. Sabía que, aunque no lo aparentaba, Midorikawa tenía mucha fuerza. No importaba como, pero tenía que salir de aquí antes de que algo saliera mal.

Me lance sobre Mido tratando de llegar al pestillo, pero no pude, me detuvo antes. Estuvimos forcejeando y en un descuido caímos al suelo; Mido estaba sobre mí, me miraba directo a los ojos. Un tierno color carmín apareció en sus mejillas; yo ya estaba sonrojado, pero mi sonrojo creció aun más. Nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse "sin razón". No podía dejar de mirar aquellos ojos obscuros, su piel trigueña, sus finas pero fuertes facciones y por ultimo sus labios.

Abrí la boca para pedirle que se me quitara de encima, pero no pude articular ni una sola palabra porque tenía los labios de Midorikawa sobre los míos. Era un tierno beso, lento, experimentado pero al mismo tiempo inexperto, lleno de cariño. Me sorprendí ante tal acción, pero no me resistí, todo lo contrario, lo correspondí lento e inseguro. Nos mantuvimos así unos minutos hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire. Yo sabía respirar por la nariz, pero creo que en ese momento olvide cómo.

-Por qué hiciste eso-aun no estaba completamente recuperado de ese beso, el aire ya no era el problema, si no la impresión.

-Yo tendría que preguntar lo mismo ¿no? ¿Por qué no te opusiste?

-…-me mantuve en silencio, no sabía que responder, pero al final me decidí. Si no le podía decir lo que sentía nuestra amistad podía debilitarse, aunque si uno de los dos no siente lo mismo igual podía romperse-Mido, me gustas. Cuando estábamos en el pasillo hablando y tu dijiste que no susurrabas en el oído de las personas en público me puse celoso. El solo imaginarte susurrando palabras de amor a alguien más, me partía el corazón-llore, no sabía porque lloraba pero llore.

-Kaze no quiero que llores-me seco las lagrimas con su pulgar-Tu también me gustas, me gustabas incluso cuando estuve con Hiroto. Me dolía el verte con Endou, pero no podía hacer nada porque eras feliz. Y cuando terminaron, de verdad, quise tratar de conquistarte pero no pude, sentía que me estaba aprovechando de ti. Solo me quedo estar a tu lado y protegerte para que no salieras herido nunca más. Ven, salgamos de aquí-se estaba poniendo de pie, pero lo detuve. Me sonrió tiernamente y me beso nuevamente-Kazemaru Ichirouta, puede que sea apresurado, pero quieres estar conmigo, ser mi novio-lo abrase por el cuello y lo bese, varias lagrimas se me volvieron a escapar, pero estas eran de alegría. Las palabras no podían expresar mi felicidad en esos momentos-¿Eso es un si?

* * *

hasta aqui el cap, probablemente suba el cap en la madrugada del jueves hora de pasifico, creo cuadno sea de madrugad aqui en chile ;)

este fic esta protegido por Bolt ® XDDDDDDDDD

bolt: no me mires a mi, soy pasifista :B

hippe ¬w¬ consigue trabajo XD

Bolt: trabajo contigo o no? no me pagas pero almenos tengo donde dormir y comer :B

bueno, bye bye a todos :D

**PD: quizas les paresca muy rapido pero se llevaran una gran sorpresa de lo lento que sera su relacion :B**


	5. Un amargo momento Parte 1

se lo que diran y me disculpo porque sea tan corto pero fui a celebrar el cumpleaños de una amiga y llegue tarde siempre escribo en las noches porque me inspiro viendos las estrellas, si suena cursi pero asi me inspiro y el 27 no podre poner la conti porque esta de cumpleaños mi sobrino tendran que esperar hasta la madrugada del 28 perdon u.u

bolt: yo dare los agradecimientos Otogawa Francis lastima que te hayas quedado din net por este tiempo, pero que bueno que te gustaran las contis y tranqui que hiro no es malo ^^. MizuKi-chan-18 gracias por calmarte XD cambiaste el arma homisida? ¬w¬. Pau-Chan Espitia pronto vendra el lemon no te desesperes n.n

bueno eso es todo Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es de Level 5 QUIERO QUE SEA MIA PARA HACERLA YAOI DX

conti parte 1 :D

**PD: no me cupo todo el nombre del cap asi que lo voy a poner aqui en negrita y subrayado Un amargo momento despues de una Infidelidad Parte 1 **

* * *

Nunca perdí la esperanza de que algún día pudiera confesarle mis sentimientos a Ichirouta Kazemaru, pero cuando me lo imaginaba esperaba un lugar más, como decirlo, romántico, no el suelo del baño de hombres de la escuela.

-No tengo ganas de ir a clases; si vamos nos van a regañar por llegar tarde, si nos quedamos aquí nos van a castigar por saltarnos las clases, pero si estamos en constante movimiento no podrán atraparnos-dije traviesamente, pero sin malas intenciones.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-me pregunto MÍ ahora novio.

-Vallamos a la azotea un rato y luego nos movemos por la escuela, aunque no sé porque nunca vigilan la azotea hasta media hora después de que tocaran para entrar a clases. Es obvio que la mayoría se va a ese lugar.

-Hablas como un experto en eso. Eso explica las veces que faltas a clase de Química, ahora no me pidas que te ayude con esa materia.

-No me hagas eso, no es mi culpa que la profesora sea una bruja y que no sepa explicar.

-¿Y por qué yo entiendo y tu no?

_-Porque tú eres mi Kazemaru-_le susurre como lo había hecho anteriormente Goenji a Fubuki-¿Ves? Te dije que no hacia eso en público.

-Hablando de público, Mido quítate de encima que pesas. Si nos quedamos aquí mucho tiempo van a sospechar-me levante y le tendí la mano para ayudarlo a pararse. Luego de eso le quite el pestillo y abrí la puerta; mire en todas direcciones para cerciorarme de que no viniera nadie y salimos.

Caminábamos en silencio por los pasillos por dos razones: 1° no queríamos que ningún profesor se enterara que estábamos fuera de clases y 2° me gustaba estar en silencio cuando estaba con Kaze, era un silencio cómodo y agradable. Incluso después de haber salido del baño no le solté la mano en ningún momento. Cuando llegamos a la Azotea nos sentamos en la sombra que hacia la entrada; el cielo estaba despejado y corría un agradable viento del norte, era un crimen perderse este hermoso día. Kaze se apoyo en mi hombro y yo me acomode en su azulada cabellera. Un no podía creer que por fin Kaze y yo fuéramos novios; había soñado tantas veces con este momento que no lo sentía real.

-Kaze ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-le pregunte muy nervioso.

-Dime mido-se giro a verme con aquellos grandes ojos almendrados.

-¿Puedo besarte, de nuevo?-era obvio que no se esperaba que le pidiera permiso para eso, pero no quería arruinar las cosas por un error mío. Me sonrió dulcemente y me acaricio la mejilla.

-Si puedes, no tienes que pedirme permiso para besarme. Soy tu novio después de todo.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero que por un error te enfades conmigo y…-fui interrumpido por los labios de Kaze sobre los mío; me besaba dulcemente, que mejor forma de decir "hablas mucho". Nos separamos y nos sonreímos-se supone que yo iba a besarte.

-Hablas demasiado.

Nos volvimos a besar pero esta vez con un poco mas de intensidad. Ambos nos abrazamos de la cintura. En un momento indeterminado nuestras lenguas danzaban en la boca del otro, no era una batalla para ver quien dominaba, solo danzaban ante una música imaginaria. Mi cuerpo me exigía más, así que metí una de mis manos por debajo de la camisa de Kaze y acaricie su espalda. Soltó un leve gemido que fue silenciado por nuestro beso. Nos separamos. Bese su frente, mejillas y al final un roce en sus finos labios. Baje hasta su cuello y lo llene de besos y lamidas; escuchaba como Kaze suspiraba de gusto por mis caricias, luego sentí una traviesa mano adentrarse por mi camisa y acaricia mi vientre, solté un ahogado gemido en el cuello de mi novio. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que estábamos haciendo, me separe de él un poco y lo mire a los ojos con tristeza.

-Kaze, si seguimos es muy probable de que terminemos haciéndolo. No quiero que nuestra primera vez sea por un momento de calentura, quiero que sea especial para ambos.

-Lo siento Mido yo…

-No te disculpes, es mi culpa. Yo fui quien se dejo llevar.

-Pero fui yo quien te siguió en juego.

-Entonces ambos somos culpables-le sonreí le acomode la camisa mientras él me acomodaba la mía. Sonó el estrepitoso sonido de la campana que daba inicio al 2do receso del día.

-Busquemos a Goenji y a Fubuki para decirles de lo nuestro. Y esta vez iremos a clases.

-Como tú digas Ichirou

* * *

hasta aqui la parte 1 no desesperen el 28 en la madrugada subire la parte 2 hasta entonces bye bye

**PD: que les parese el apodo de mido-cna para kaze-chan? owo**


	6. Un amargo momento Parte 2

hola aqui esta lo prometido Pau-Chan Espitia y MizuKi-chan-18 ustedes me preguntaron porque se llamaba un amargo momento despues de una infidelidad bueno aqui esta la respuesta ojala les guste y si se preguntan porque bolt no habla es porque se fue a dormir :3  
_  
_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es de Level 5

* * *

-¿Ichirou?-respondí con duda.

-¿No te gusta? Es que quería llamarte por tu nombre, pero Ichirouta es muy largo-me respondió mientras se rascaba la cabeza y reía nervioso.

-No es que no me guste, solo que es raro; además no me gusta mucho que me llamen por mi nombre.

-Mmmm-Mido se había puesto en posición "El Pensador". Era muy lindo que quisiera llamarme por mi nombre, nadie más lo hacía, ni siquiera Endou me había llamado por mi nombre en alguna ocasión. Pero como Mido había dicho, mi nombre era muy largo-¡YA SE! Te llamare Honey.

-…-mi mirada lo decía todo; mi boca se había abierto y una GRAN gota apareció en mi sien-si tú me llamas así yo te llamare Ice Creem.

-¿No te gusto?-me miraba con una expresión de cordero apunto de degollar.

-¿Y si mejor dejamos los nombres para después? Además no son necesarios, Goenji y Fubuki no los usan.

-Es que yo quiero llamarte por tu nombre-en algún momento me dio la espalda, mirando la pared que hace poco había sido testigo mudo de nuestro amor, con una nube depresiva sobre su cabeza. Sonreí, se veía tan tierno. Me acerque silenciosamente y le bese la mejilla.

-Llámame Ichirouta, yo te voy a llamar Ryuu-chan-un tierno color carmín adorno las trigueñas mejillas de mi novio. No íbamos a besar cuando una gruesa voz nos distrajo.

-Váyanse a un hotel o algo así. Tengan decencia.

-Ya Goenji-kun, déjalos. Tienen que demostrar su cariño. ¿Estamos interrumpiendo?-en algún momento Goenji y Fubuki hicieron acto de presencia sin darnos cuenta.

-A decir verdad sí, pero esto nos ahorra el decirles que somos novios-la pareja recién llegada se miro cómplice y dijeron al mismo tiempo _"Ya sabíamos que terminarían juntos"_

-Midorikawa eres malo guardando secretos, no sé como Kazemaru no se dio cuenta.

-En realidad, tuve la sospecha esta mañana, pero creí que imaginaba cosas.

En ese receso estuvimos hablando de lo obvio que era Ryuu-chan y de lo iluso que era yo. Luego de ello tocaron para entrar a clases y esta vez sí asistimos. Era Ed. Física, pero teníamos clase compartida con el grupo de Goenji y eso significaba que con Endou también. Fuimos hasta los camarines y nos cambiamos a nuestra ropa deportiva. Luego fuimos a la cancha de atletismo del Instituto y nos pusieron a dar vueltas para calentar, luego jugamos Básquet y terminamos. Quedamos todos muy sudados y muchos decidieron ducharse, pero yo prefería llegas a casa para hacerlo; digamos que mi incidente con Aphrodi fue en las duchas de su instituto y desde ese momento que no me ducho en la escuela. Con una toalla húmeda me limpiaba el sudor de mi torso y luego me ponía desodorante.

Cuando por fin término la escuela Ryuu-chan me llevo casi a la arrastra hasta la heladería para comprarme el helado que me prometió como pago por enseñarle Biología. Ryuu era cliente frecuente junto con Suzuno en esa heladería por lo que conocía a todo el personal.

-Nyx-chan, dame dos barquillos dobles: uno de zarzamoras y el otro de pistacho.

-Ya salen Mido-chan, dime es un amigo o es_ "UN amigo"_-nos pregunto sin mirarnos mientras preparaba los barquillos. Ambos nos sonrojamos por la directa pregunta-Tu eres Kaze-chan verdad, Mido-chan habla mucho de ti cuando viene incluso una vez hablo tanto de ti que Suzu-chan casi lo mata con una cuchara. Aquí tienen.

-Gracias, Nyx-chan-respondimos a la vez. Ryuu-chan pagó y luego nos sentamos en una mesa que tenia vista a la calle. Frente a la heladería había una florería que frecuentaba mucho por encargo de mi madre; esa era la única florería que tenia rozas azules en toda la cuidad, mi flor favorita.

Mientras comíamos nuestros barquillos hablábamos de la forma en que me quería llamar Ryuu-chan hasta que llegamos al acuerdo de que me diría Ichi-chan, era mejor a que me llamara Ichigo, como había propuesto anteriormente.

-Espera un poco Ryuu-chan, vuelvo en un minuto-me levante y fui al baño. Cuando iba caminando no había notado que alguien me seguía hasta que ya fue muy tarde. Una persona me tomo por la espalda y me empujo al baño de personal.

-Hola, Kazemaru. Tanto tiempo sin verte-un joven de rubia e inconfundible cabellera estaba sentado en el lavamanos balanceando las piernas como un niño pequeño.

-¡¿Aphrodi?-me asuste. Esto no podía ser bueno-¡tengo que salir de aquí!-trate de abrir la puerta, pero estaba con llave.

-Parece que no estás contento de verme. En mi caso, yo te extrañe mucho; a ti y tus gemidos de placer-me arrincono contra la puerta. Comenzó a desabrocharme los botones de la camisa, pero yo me resistía, continuamos forcejando hasta que de un tirón la rompió dejando mi torso al descubierto-no te has descuidado desde nuestro último encuentro, pero parece que alguien te marco ¿acaso fue Midorikawa?

Yo no decía palabra alguna porque estaba más concentrado en tratar de quitarme a mi abusador de encima, trate de golpearlo con los puños pero con un hábil movimiento de manos aprisiono mis manos sobre mi cabeza.

-Deja de resistirte, o será peor. No quiero lastimarte.

-¡Si no quieres lastimarme entonces déjame ir!

-Sabes que no voy a hacer eso-comenzó a besar mi cuello, bajo hasta mi pecho y lo lamio, bajo una mano hasta mi entrepierna y la adentro en mis bóxers masajeando mi miembro.

Si no hacia algo rápido pasaría lo mismo que la otra vez, no quería eso. No otra vez. Seguí forcejeando hasta que logre darle una patada en el estomago.

-¡RYUUJI! AYUDAME POR FAVOR.

-Te dije que no vendrá y sabes por qué, porque mandé a alguien a distraerlo-me dijo sosteniéndose la zona golpeada.

-¡Pues te aconsejo que busques personas a quienes no les pueda sacar la verdad tan fácil!

-¡Ryuuji!-al otro lado de la puerta estaba MI Midorikawa Ryuuji

-¡Aphrodi, espera a que te ponga las manos encina! ¡Desearas nunca haber nacido! ¡Ichirouta, aléjate de la puerta!-Ryuuji golpeaba constante mente la puerta hasta que por fin las bisagras cedieron.

-¡Ryuuji!-lo abrase lo más fuerte que pude, realmente había tenido mucho miedo.

-¿Ryuuji, ya no soy Ryuu-chan?-sentía como me acariciaba el pelo para reconfortarme-Di tus oraciones Aphrodi, vas a pagar muy caro el meterte con MI NOVIO.

Me alejo y se lanzo sobre Aphrodi para golpearlo en la cara, pero no pudo porque lo esquivo a tiempo; era un constante intercambio de golpes, la pelea era muy pareja, hasta que Aphrodi golpeo con un Uppercut a Ryuuji. Cuando ya estaba en el suelo comenzó a patearlo. Si seguía así Ryuuji podía morir. Cuando iba a interferir una femenina mano me detuvo y se adentro en el baño. Nyx-chan tomo de la camisa a Aphrodi y lo lanzo fuera de la habitación.

-Tienes exactamente 10 segundos antes de que llame a la policía.

-¿Y bajo que cargos los llamarías para que me detengan?

-Veamos, disturbios en un lugar público e intento de violación.

-No tienes pruebas.

-¿Quieres apostar? Te quedan 5 segundos-dijo mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo, probablemente su celular.

-Esto no se ha acabado, tú vas a ser mío Kazemaru.

* * *

Hasta aqui, yo se que muchos que odian por poner como malo malo a aphrodi pero es muy sexy asi de malo *¬*

bueno nos vemos son las 4 de la mañana y muero de sueño

byebye -o-


	7. Un plan, atrapados y una depresion

hola gente, lamento la demora pero la llamada matermal me amenazo con quitarme el cable que alimenta al notebook :( aunque fue mi culpa, es que me quede jugando un juego online y se me fue la nocion del tiempo.

bolt: yo le dije pero no me hizo caso u.u

mentira no lo hisiste ¬¬

bolt: crei que si XD pero no importa, vallamo a lo importante y me refiero a los rev's :3

como ya es comun y me gusta asi quiero saludar a MizuKi-chan-18 y a Pau-Chan Espitia

ya le habia dicho a Pau, dentro de una semana mas o menos me ire de vacaciones por lo que no podre actualizar en ese tiempo, por eso tratare de acabarlo antes de irme

bueno ahora con el cap

**Inazuma no me pertenece ;w;**

* * *

Aphrodi se fue corriendo del lugar ante la atónita mirada de algunos comensales del establecimiento.

-¿Ryuuji, estas bien? ¿Te duele mucho?-pregunto el_ ¿uke? _Arrodillándose junto a el _¿seme?_

-Me duelen un poco las costillas, pero creo que no me las fracturo-contesto sin darle mayor importancia al asunto el peli verde.

-Les aconsejo que vallan a ver un medico, no vaya a ser que si sea una fractura. Yo tengo que volver al trabajo-Nyx, que tenía una larga cabellera negra como el carbón, ojos celestes casi como un ciego y una tez blanca como el marfil, se retiro dejando a la pareja sola.

-Lamento mucho el no haber podido llegar antes. Prometo que nunca volverá a pasar.

-Ryuuji…yo también siento esto. El que ahora estés lastimado es culpa mía, por ser débil.

-No digas eso, tú no eres débil. Nadie podría haber previsto esto. Además como dice un dicho "la fortaleza crece en proporción a la carga" me hare más fuerte y así voy a protegerte de todo.

-No. Si hay alguien que debe hacerse más fuerte soy yo. Por ahora dejemos ese tema, vamos al hospital a que te vean los golpes-dijo el ex-velocista extendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-Si tienes razón, sabes creo que los baños nos van a perseguir el resto de nuestras vidas.

Ambos chicos salieron de la heladería con destino al hospital Inazuma. Con vergüenza, el joven Ichirouta tomo la mano de su pareja entrelazando los dedos. El peli verde no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír con ternura y apretar, sin hacer daño, la mano de su novio.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba un grupo de 4 personas que observaban a la pareja marchar.

-¡Diam, como es posible que Midorikawa te sacara la información tan fácil! ¿¡Es que acaso no tienes fuerza de voluntad?

-Ya cálmate, Aphrodi. No ganas nada gritándole así.

-Claro, habla él que no fue capaz de informarnos bien. ¿¡Por qué no mencionaste que Midorikawa y Kazemaru salían?-grito casi al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Porque no teníamos idea. Que rápido te olvidaste de mi, Mido-chan.

-_¿Qué rápido? _Pero si ya pasaron 6 meses desde que termino contigo Hiro-chan.

-No finjas Endou, también te afecto el que estén saliendo. Sé por buena fuente que trataste de acercarte a él, pero Goenji no te dejo-le contesto el rubio de mirada carmesí.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, aun me duelen los golpes, pero Hiro-chan sabe como _reconfortarme_-comento el de la banda y mirada marrón con perversidad.

-¿Y, que haremos ahora? Porque al menos yo, no voy a pelear una batalla que se que no podre ganar. Además, Reize me dejo muy claro que no planea dejar a Kazemaru ahora que están juntos.

-Ya veremos cuanto duran, se dé que les hablo. Con lo de ahora Kazemaru se va a deprimir como emo y Midorikawa no sabrá que hacer.

Mientras en el hospital de Inazuma. Una pareja, Ryuuji e Ichirouta, se encontraban impacientes en la sala de espera aguardando los resultados del chequeo de primero. No había mucha gente ahí, solo algunas personas de tercera edad. No se habían soldado las manos en todo el trayecto al hospital y no lo harían en la sala de espera.

-Oye, Ichi. Si me sigues apretando tanto la mano me la van a tener que amputar-bromeo el de piel trigueña. Pero no tuvo respuesta alguna del peli azul; al entender que la mente de su novio estaba en otra galaxia se le ocurrió la brillante idea de devolverlo a la tierra. Primero se aseguro de que nadie estuviera viéndolos y cuando se aseguro de eso se acerco a los labios de su razón de existencia para depositar un dulce beso, corto, pero expresivo.

-¿Ryuuji? Perdón, creo que estaba en otro planeta-sonrió de manera forzosa.

-No quiero que te preocupes por esto, todo saldrá bien. Después de esto vamos a tu casa para estudiar.

-De acuerdo.

-Joven Midorikawa, los exámenes están listos. Por favor pase al box 3-hablo una enfermera de cabellera roja.

Ambos chicos se pusieron de pie y fueron al lugar citado. Ahí los esperaba nada más y nada menos que el padre de Goenji. Quien miraba con sumo interés las radiografías y el escáner de Midorikawa.

-Midorikawa, para tu alivio no tienes fracturada ninguna costilla, pero tendrás que dejar las actividades físicas por un tiempo, al menos 1 mes y medio.

-Gracias señor-agradecieron ambos chicos inclinando la cabeza.

-Pero, estás seguro que no quieres dejar constancia. Lo que paso es un delito muy grave-les dijo con seriedad el hombre de bata blanca.

-No se preocupe por eso, señor. Sé que esto no se repetirá en un tiempo, también lo golpee lo suficiente como para que no moleste en un mes o quizás el mismo tiempo que estaré sin actividad física.

-Les aconsejo que vallan a casa y descansen por hoy. Ambos están cansados, psicológicamente hablando.

-Así será doctor, me asegurare de que Ryuuji no haga tonterías-bromeo el joven peli largo.

-¡Oye!

-Pueden retirarse y no olvides Midorikawa: Nada de actividades físicas, este certificado te exenta de Ed. Física en la escuela-dijo entregándole un papel rectangular con algunas cosas escritas que eran difíciles de entender-caligrafía de medico-.

Cuando salieron del hospital fueron a casa del peli verde para buscar una muda de ropa porque por insistencia del trigueño se quedaría en casa de Kazemaru con al escusa de que así podrían estudiar más tranquilos, pero la verdad era que Midorikawa no quería dejarlo solo después de lo que paso en la heladería. Sabía muy bien que estaba deprimido por no haber podido defenderse de Aphrodi, pero no tenía idea de que tenía que hacer para subirle el ánimo.

_-Terumi Afuro, pagaras por esto-_susurro lo menos audible posible el peli verde.

La casa del peli verde era un apartamento pequeño pero acogedor; después de lo de la Academia Alius una buena familia lo adopto. Ambos padres trabajaban mucho y casi no los veía, pero cuando podía verlos era chico más feliz del mundo, a petición del chico los padres le arrendaron un departamento cerca de la escuela y cerca de su _amigo _Kazemaru. El hogar del peli verde quedaba en el último piso, por lo que tenían que usar el ascensor. Llamaron al ascensor y subieron. Pero entre los pisos 4 y 5 el aparato se detuvo.

* * *

hasta aqui, yo se que notaron que en este cap cambie drasticamente el narrador, pero si lo ven de otra perspectiva no podria haber narrado el plan de los chicos sin haber narrado asi XD

bolt: wind te estas quedando sin inspiracion, este cap es muy pobre ¬¬

gracias por el apoyo bolt, solo por eso no te voy a llevar a pasear hoy ¬¬

bolt: NOO POR FAVOR TT-TT

aunque conuerdo contigo, lamento mu pobre capitulo

bye bye

**PD: si quieren matarme ya saben que estoy a un rev de distancia XD**


	8. Una trampa planeada

O yeah aqui estoy :B lamento la tardanza pero estaba corta de inspiracion lemon TT-TT pero gracias a algunos recuerdos lemon que llegaron a mi mente de anime, manga y fic's pude crear el cap XD

bolt: o se le olvido decir que por estar escribiendo la conti su mama le quito la corriente del notebook y no se la entregara hasta 2 dias despues, la escribio con la bateria y le queda un 16 % D:

bueno terminemos esto pronto antes de que mi bebe muera DX

gracias a mis lectoras fieles Pau-Chan Espitia, MizuKi-chan-18 y eminitha por estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece ;w;**

* * *

-Pero que demonio…genial, este cacharro se volvió a echar a perder. Y hace solo 2 meses que lo habían arreglado-el joven peli verde desvió la mirada al que se había quedado callado desde que habían salido del hospital; aun le molestaba el no haberse podido defender solo.

-Oye Ryuuji, cómo puedo volverme más fuerte.

-Ichi, uno se vuelve fuerte cuando tienes a alguien a quien proteger. Mírame a mí, jamás podría con Aphrodi por que tiene mucha fuerza tras ese cuerpo afeminado, pero el saber que te estaba haciendo daño me dio la fuerza suficiente para defenderme y protegerte.

_-¿Eres fuerte si tienes a alguien a quien defender?_ Quizás tengas razón-lentamente fue resbalándose hasta sentarse en el suelo de la maquina-Siéntate, esto no se va a mover en un rato.

Obedeciendo, Midorikawa se sentó junto a su peli azul acomodándose en sus piernas. Kazemaru se sorprendió ante la acción de su novio pero luego sonrió tiernamente y comenzó a acariciarle cada hebra de su cabello verde manzana.

-Se siente bien-dijo el de piel trigueña con los ojos cerrados una serena sonrisa en los labios. Kazemaru lo acariciaba como si de un gatito se tratase, de su pelo paso a acariciar la oreja de su novio y luego la mejilla, y finalmente sus labios. Tenía ganas de besarlos, pero habían quedado en ir despacio-Ichi ¿puedo besarte? Sé que dije que era mejor ir lento, pero quiero besarte.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que también estaba pensando en eso?-le dijo el de mirada rojiza.

-Hay un dicho que dice así: _Todas las grandes mentes piensan igual_-Midorikawa se sentó y se acomodo entre las piernas del Ex-velocista y lo miro a los ojos. Con nervios, vergüenza y miedo se besaron tierna y lentamente. Midorikawa pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kazemaru, mientras que el segundo abrazo al primero por la cintura; siguieron besándose por 5 minutos sin cambiar la velocidad ni la pasión del beso. Ambos, al separarse, estaban sonrojados levemente. No dijeron palabra alguna, su mirada lo decía todo: Te Quiero. Volvieron a besarse, esta vez con más efusión y pasión. Kazemaru, cuando se "canso" de los labios bajo hasta el cuello del trigueño para morderlo, lamerlo y besarlo; a cada caricia un gemido o un suspiro salían de la boca de Ryuuji.

-Ryuu…ji se supone que no debes…hacer actividades físicas-le dijo entre cortado el peli azul por la falta de aire en los pulmones.

-hay otro dicho…que dice así:_ Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente_-le contesto de la misma forma el trigueño.

Entre tanta caricia, llego un momento en que la ropa empezó a estorbar; la primera prenda que fue despojada fue la camisa de Ryuuji, luego la chaqueta de Ichirouta; que gracias a que estaba rota por el incidente anterior, dejaba a la vista el torso sin descuidar del centrocampista. El siguiente movimiento lo hizo Midorikawa, besando el lugar descubierto dejando una que otra marca; entre caricia y caricia, solo quedaron en bóxers y Kazemaru sobre Midorikawa sin hacerle presión en el pecho por temor a lastimarlo.

-¿Ryuuji, esto está bien? Habíamos quedado en que nuestra primera vez no sería una calentura.

-Esto no es calentura, estamos demostrando nuestro cariño a través de caricias.

-Siempre tienes respuestas para todo-dijo depositando un corto beso en los labios de su novio.

-Solo cuando estás conmigo.

Volvieron a besarse con la misma pasión de antes. Kazemaru bajo hasta la parte noble de su _uke_ masajeándolo sobre la tela del bóxer; varios gemidos ahogados se escuchaban sin control de la boca del peli verde, no se media en el volumen de los gemidos lo que al peli azul volvía loco. En una hábil movida termino sacando, por fin, los bóxer del _uke_ comenzando a lamer, besar y mordisquear aquel miembro viril arrancándole aun mas gemidos de placer a Midorikawa; lo hacía a una velocidad _casi_ tortuosa, prácticamente estaba volviendo loco por falta de placer a Ryuuji. En un ágil movimiento el peli verde cambio posiciones, pero al hacerlo sintió un leve dolor en las costillas.

-¿Estas…bien?-le pregunto el peli azul acariciando suavemente el pecho de Midorikawa.

-Si, solo fue…una molestia-le dijo para calmarlo; antes de que siguiera hablando lo beso apasionadamente mientras le retiraba los bóxer y masajeaba tortuosamente el miembro ya, obviamente recto por el placer provocado. Cuando corto el beso, con la delicadeza de un artista, delineo el pecho cada facción de su sonrojada pareja; mejillas, ojos, nariz, labios, para luego besar aquellos lugares en el mismo orden. Luego hizo algo que sorprendió al peli azul: tomo la mano derecha de Kazemaru y comenzó a lamer el dedo índice de él, luego el dedo corazón o medio y finalmente el dedo anula, dándose mas tiempo con el por lo que significa en una relación.

-¿Ryuuji, que estas…?

-Quiero que me hagas tuyo-le interrumpió-Se que aun debe dolerte o quizás no, no sé como será esa mágica crema que te puso Misora-sensei, pero esa no es la verdadera razón. Quiero sentirte dentro mío-finalizo besando la cortada que tenía en el abdomen el peli azul.

-¿Estás seguro?-le pregunto aun sin creer la petición del _uke._

-He estado seguro de muchas cosas en mi vida, pero nunca tan seguro como ahora.

Volvieron a besarse tiernamente mientras cambiaban nuevamente posiciones; Kaze sobre Mido. Con los dedos que había humedecido Midorikawa lo penetro gentilmente, primero con el dedo índice; lo movía en forma circular, lo sacaba para volverlo a meter, cuando sintió que ya estaba listo introdujo el segundo dedo repitiendo las acciones anteriores y luego introdujo en tercer y último dedo haciendo lo mismo que las veces anteriores.

-Ka...ze ya no…te necesito…-no podía completar las frases, el placer no lo dejaba. Pero sin esperar a una segunda petición el peli azul obedeció.

Lentamente, para no causarle daño, adentro su viril miembro en la entrada de Midorikawa, quien gimió de placer al sentirlo dentro. Pronto cuando el peli verde se acostumbro a la intromisión de aquel cuerpo extraño comenzó un vaivén lento, que se tornaba rápido, sin llegar a ser agresivo, a cada segundo.

-Mi…do…trata de…voltearte- gimió en el oído de su _uke_ de manera provocativa el joven Ichirouta. Con dificultad Midorikawa quedo apoyado en sus manos y rodillas en el suelo del ascensor; sin dejar de penetrarlo una de las traviesas manos del peli largo se movió ágilmente hasta el miembro palpitante de Midorikawa que pedía atención a "gritos" para masajearlo lenta y tortuosamente, pero no duro mucho aquella velocidad porque a medida de que aumentaban las envestidas la velocidad del "masaje" también.

Midorikawa gemía y movía sus caderas al compas de las envestidas de Kazemaru, pero lamentablemente todo tiene un final o en el caso del cuerpo humano un límite. El fin estaba cerca, ambos lo sentían. Juntos, sin mediar palabra más que un sonoro gemido terminaron. Sus cuerpos estaban aperlados por el sudor de su esfuerzo, sus respiraciones agitadas por el _ejercicio_, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la sangre acumulada y sus ojos brillantes por el cariño mutuo que sentían.

-Eso…fue…increíble-dijo entre cortado el peli verde mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento.

-Si…creo que…los nombres…no funcionan con…nosotros-le respondió con una tierna sonrosa mientras besaba su mejilla para luego salir del interior de Midorikawa.

-Creo que tienes razón-le dijo acercándose hasta quedar apoyado en su pecho-Quédate quieto-con una habilidad dejo sobre el pectoral izquierdo una marca en forma de corazón-ahora, esto es mío-apunto donde estaba la razón de vida del peli azul.

-Tuyo y de nadie más. Sera mejor que nos vistamos, no vaya a ser que fe ponga a funcionar el ascensor.

Ambos se vistieron y como si el destino lo quisiera comenzó a funcionar justo cuando Midorikawa se termino de abrochar los cordones de los zapatos. La maquina se detuvo en el piso 7; Kazemaru fue el primero en salir, pero antes de que Midorikawa saliera salido "discretamente" a la cámara de vigilancia que se encontraba oculta en una de las esquinas del ascensor.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto extrañado

-Nada, vamos a mi casa para ducharnos y luego ir a la tuya a estudiar.

-Estoy muy cansado ¿y si estudiamos mañana?

-De acuerdo, pero mañana no te voy a comprar el Helado.

Lo que el "inocente" de Kazemaru no sabía era que todo eso había sido planeado. En la sala de vigilancia del edificio se encontraban dos muchachos; uno de cabellera roja y otro de cabellera albina.

-Creo que salió bien-dijo el albino.

-No sabía que Kazemaru tuviera esa habilidad-dijo el peli rojo.

-¿Y si vamos a nuestro apartamento y los imitamos? Creo que Haru-chan no soportara más tiempo-dijo el albino apuntando la entre pierna palpitante de su compañero.

-Bien, por mi no hay problema. También extraño a Suzu-chan.

* * *

hasta aqui, eminitha para ti el final, me pediste una aparicion de suzu y haru, pequeña pero aparecieron trabajo en un fic de ellos cuando este listo lo publicare quieres que sea lemon o solo lindo? :3


	9. Me querran matar :D

Hola a todos/as :D tengo buenas y malas noticias; la buena, para mí, me voy a la playa por una semana, la mala, para ustedes mis lectores D: es que no se si pueda actualizar en ese tiempo, pero como me llevo el ordenador portátil, notebook voy a poder escribir en mi estadía en el mar, incluso creo que cuando vuelva ya voy a tener el final listo, solo quizás XD

Bueno hasta aquí, sé que me quieren matar pero no pueden por dos razones :D 1°no saben dónde estoy :3 y 2° es un delito y podrían ir a prisión XD

Bolt: yo me voy a quedar aquí vegetando en tu casa y cuidándola

Ahh que lindo, te traeré un recuerdo :D

Bolt: que sea un collar *-*

Ok un collar, nos vemos en 1 semana

Bye-bye :D


	10. Aviso importante

Necesito ayuda D: de esta indecisión depende el cap de Amor después de una infidelidad QUIEN ES EL UKE Y QUIEN EL SEME DX estuve investigando (viendo fotos y leyendo wikipedia) sobre las diferentes parejas yaoi y descubrí que hay aparte del seme y el uke 2 ramas mas el suke y el homo-yuri;

Suke: Se refiere al cambio de rol en los personajes, un personaje cuyo puesto puede variar dependiendo de con quién sea emparejado.

Homo-yuri: Se refiere cuando en la relación ambos personajes tienen las características de _uke._

Ahora mi indecisión si hago una pareja homo-yuri o pongo a alguno de los dos como seme y al otro como uke, pero a quien DX necesito de su opinión TT-TT

Y perdón la demora hace ya 2 semanas que volví de mis vacaciones y en solo un par de días volveré a prisión digo el colegio; pensé que el cambio de ambiente me llenaría de nuevas ideas pero creo que mi inspiración se quedo en casa y se fue cuando llegue ¬¬ en pocas palabras no tenía nada para escribir D:

Y ahora que tengo la idea fresca no sé cómo escribirla por favor necesito de su opinión lo antes posible o se me va a ir la idea DX

Gracias por su comprensión :3


	11. Gran Duda, celos Kidoupledia

Hola a todos w tanto time :D sorry for the delay

bolt: uf hasta que publicaste me estaban saliendo telarañas por la espera T-T

oye que al arte no se debe de apresurar :B

bolt: ok pero me tenias abandonado que clase de dueña eres TT-TT

lo siento ._. no sabia que me extrañarias

bolt: no es que te haya extrañado ni nada solo me sentia solito ¬/¬

si como no Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es de Level-5..._por ahora :D_

bolt: miedo ._.U

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del departamento del peli verde entraron sin demora. El hogar de Mido estaba limpio y ordenado gracias a las constantes visitas que le hacia Kaze; si no fuera porque iba 3 veces a la semana a visitar a su, ahora, novio la casa seria un desastre. Era una forma de decirle gracias por todo lo que había hecho desde su ruptura con Endou.

El departamento era de tamaño medio; suficiente para 2 personas, tenia un estilo moderno; era cálido y acogedor. Las paredes de la sala de estar eran de un verde menta, el piso de madera era de color caoba, los muebles eran de color blanco cremoso y los sillones de color beige, había una alfombra de color café verdoso en el medio de la casa con una mesa redonda de vidrio encima. Era un hogar muy bello, pero con mucho verde para el gusto del peli azul. Se sacaron los zapatos en la entrada, se pusieron unas pantuflas turquesas y pistacho para luego adentrarse en la "vegetal" habitación.

-Hey, Kaze…etto…po…podemos…em…-no se le entendía nada, absolutamente nada de lo que decía; estaba nervioso y el peli azul no sabía que trataba de decirle.

El peli verde miraba de reojo una puerta de color blanco que se encontraba al fondo a la derecha de la habitación; después de procesar un poco un fuerte sonrojo se mostro en sus mejillas, al tiempo que abría los ojos a mas no poder. Pero luego mostro una sonrisa comprensiva mientras una frase rondaba en su cabeza: "_sabes creo que los baños nos van a perseguir el resto de nuestras vidas."_

-Mido, ¿nos bañamos juntos?-le pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro

-CLARO, digo…si tu quieres-corrigió avergonzado. Había gritado de emoción, como un niño pequeño. Kazemaru no pudo evitar reírse un poco a lo que Mido solo se avergonzó más-Ya está bien ¿no?-le reprocho.

-Perdón es que no lo pude evitar-reía como si le estuvieran haciendo cosquillas pero de un momento a otro callo y miro a su novio con ternura-Pero te ves muy lindo así.

-B-bueno si quieres desvístete en mi habitación; ya sabes donde están las toallas, toma una y espera a que yo prepare el baño-se fue con un notorio sonrojo en las mejillas.

Mientras Mido juntaba agua en la bañera el peli largo había ido a la habitación del dueño de casa para dejar las mochilas y desvestirse; un grito por parte del peli verde le dio a entender que ya estaba listo el baño. El peli largo salió con una toalla blanca amarrada a la cintura. Cuando entro Mido se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta él las mismas condiciones que Kaze.

El cuarto no era nada del otro mundo, tenía el mismo estilo moderno que la sala y los mismos colores: verde y blanco. La bañera era bastante grande, suficiente para que ambos entraran y aun sobraría espacio.

Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, pero las desviaron al instante con vergüenza, como si hubieran olvidado que lo habían hecho minutos atrás en un ascensor _"defectuoso"_; Kazemaru se soltó la liga de su cabello azulado dejándolo caer cuan cascada cristalina, su pelo turquesa le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Mido lo imito y dejo suelta su ondulada cabellera verde manzana que le llegaba hasta los omoplatos_._ Luego se sacaron las toallas que tenían en sus cinturas y quedaron como dios los trajo al mundo, y se metieron a la bañera. Ninguno de los dos articulaba palabra, era un ambiente tenso. En la cabeza de Kazemaru aun estaba el recuerdo del ascensor, eso sería algo que no olvidaría jamás; los gemidos y suspiros de Midorikawa resonaban en su cabeza como lo habían hecho en las paredes del aparato; pronto su temperatura comenzó a elevarse y su miembro a _despertar_.

_-¡Rayos! Kazemaru cálmate, lo acabamos de hacer, si te excitas de nuevo Mido-chan pensara que eres un pervertido. Calma, calma. Piensa en otra cosa-_se decía a sí mismo, pero no había caso, su mente estaba decidida a recordar aquel momento mágico con _cada lujo de detalles._

Mientras Midorikawa miraba atento a su novio, hace unos minutos lo había sorprendido sonrojado y respirando un poco agitado, sin mencionar que estaba susurrando cosas entendibles. De repente sus miradas se cruzaron y le sorprendió ver en los ojos de su novio una lujuria y un deseo que se dirigían a él.

-¿Kaze-chan, estás bien?-pregunto un poco asustado y preocupado por la mirada de su compañero de baño.

-No, Mido-chan. Veras, empecé a recordar lo del ascensor y pues…_me excite-_eso ultimo fue en un susurro apenas oíble. Para sorpresa de Kaze, que esperaba que su novio se riera o le reclamara recibió algo completamente diferente; Midorikawa solo lo beso con ternura, un leve roce pero lleno de cariño.

-Pues tendremos que arreglar ese _"problema"._

Ambos volvieron a sonreír con ternura y se besaron nuevamente disfrutando el contacto de sus labios solo se separaron para tomar una bocanada de aire y retomaron el beso, pero esta vez con más deseo y pasión. Midorikawa besaba con mucha maestría los finos labios de su novio y de un momento a otro abandono esos labios para morder, lamer y besar el cuello de Kazemaru; este solo suspiraba y gemía levemente ante las caricias proporcionadas, luego de haber dejado un sinfín de marcas en el blanco cuello de peli azul se dirigió hasta su oreja derecha para lamerla, morderla y besarla hasta cansarse, _si es que se llegaba a cansar de ese delicioso lugar_. Mientras cumplía con su propósito sentía como Kazemaru se tensaba con cada caricia que le proporcionaba. De nuevo, volvió al cuello para besarlo y lamerlo pero ahora con una mano pellizcaba una tetilla del peli largo mientras que con la otra masajeaba el miembro, que hace solo unos minutos atrás lo había penetrado gentilmente y _casi_ sin dolor.

-Mido-chan…ya…no-hablaba entre cortado por culpa del placer.

-¿Ya?-pregunto con _inocencia_ el peli verde. El peli largo solo asintió avergonzado por su poco aguante. Mido tomó aire y sumergió la cabeza en el agua de la bañera y con la boca capturo aquel miembro que estaba a punto de explotar; lo mordió y lamio como pudo ya que el estar bajo el agua dificultaba la acción, pero era más excitante. El oji almendra gemía tan fuerte que sus gemidos llegaban a hacer eco en las paredes de porcelana de la habitación. Pronto Kazemaru se vino en la boca de su _seme_ quien ya con el poco aire que le quedaba se lo trago todo, cuando ya acabo salió a la superficie para tomar el tan preciado sustento de la vida.

-Mi…Mido-chan…donde… ¿Dónde aprendiste…eso?

-¿De qué hablas? ¿De mi sexo oral? Que esperabas si tengo de amigo a Suzuno Fuusuke, tantas paletas sirvieron de algo-bromeo.

Luego de su pequeño ejercicio ambos se salieron de la bañera que, por alguna _"extraña"_ razón tenía menos agua, se vistieron y se secaron el pelo mutuamente. Mientras tanto bajo el puente que se encontraba cerca de la cancha junto a la ribera del rio se apreciaban cuatro sombras.

-Escuchen bien, esto es lo que haremos. Esperaremos hasta el día de San Valentín, que será en 2 días para dar el golpe; ellos por alguna razón son de los que reciben una considerable cantidad de chocolate entre los paquetes infiltraremos estos-dijo uno de los más altos mostrando dos pequeñas cajas, una de color turquesa y otra pistacho-estos chocolates tienen el afrodisiaco mas fuerte; cortesía de Fudou, él lo usa todo el tiempo con Kidou, una probada de esto y se calentaran tanto que serán capaces de acostarse con el primero que vean.

-Me impresionas Endou, ¿donde quedo tu inocencia?-pregunto con sarcasmo un par de ojos rojos.

-La perdí con Kazemaru, Aphrodi-contesto un _inocente _Endou.

-Yo sigo diciendo lo mismo, lo tenías y lo dejaste porque en un momento de locura te acostaste con Kiyama y se corrieron juntos. Eres un idiota-criticaron unos ojos verdes.

-¡Repite eso Miyasaka!-grito Endou.

-Ya, tranquilos. La cosa es que hay que asegurarnos de que cuando se coman los chocolates a las primeras personas que vean sean a Endou y a mí para que podamos llevar a cabo el plan. No me importa lo que quieran con Kazemaru, pero Ryuuji es mío.

-Tranquilo, por lo menos a mi no me interesan los trigueños-contesto rápidamente Aphrodi.

-Yo solo tengo ojos para Kazemaru-san-dijo Miyasaka

-Digamos que no es mi tipo. De acuerdo Aphrodi, Miyasaka estén atentos cuando los llame; nos reuniremos en el de las Club Fan-Girls. Ah, y traten de que no se los coman antes de que lleguemos con la _diversión._-dijo el moreno

-Como sabemos que nos vas a llamar, sería muy fácil dejarte a Kazemaru-san solo para ti-reclamo el oji verde.

-Porque si no los llama yo lo hare, tranquilos…_Todos tendrán Kazemaru_-contesto siniestramente el peli rojo.

Mientras toda la operación era planeada, en el departamento del joven Midorikawa se encontraban dos chicos terminando de comer; o por lo menos uno, el otro miraba de mala gana las zanahorias que habían en el plato.

-Mido-chan, no te vas a parar hasta que te comas esas zanahorias-regaño el peli largo mientras lavaba los platos que se habían utilizado.

-¿No podemos llegar a un acuerdo?-le pregunto _tiernamente_.

-Puedo cambiarlas por brócoli-respondió el peli largo.

-NO, ASI ESTA BIEN.

De un solo bocado termino de comerse aquellas naranjas verduras. Mientras, aprovechando que Mido no lo veía Kazemaru reía con ternura. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz. Cuando era niño escucho un dicho de su padre _"A veces la mejor medicina para un corazón roto es otro corazón roto"_ en un principio no lo entendía pero ahora sí: quien mejor para entender tu situación que alguien que paso lo mismo. Cuando termino de lavar los platos unos trigueños brazos rodearon su cintura.

-¿En qué piensas Kaze-chan?-le susurro traviesamente al oído.

-Solo recordaba algo que me dijo mi padre hace tiempo. Y hablando de él, creo que ya es hora de irnos a mi casa.

Terminaron de ordenar el departamento, cerraron con llave y emprendieron camino al hogar del oji almendra. Durante la caminata hablaron de un tema que a TODOS les interesaba ¿Quién era el seme y quién el uke?

-Kaze-chan tú no puedes ser el seme, eres muy sensible para eso.

-Que tenga la tendencia a deprimirme por todo lo malo que me pasa no significa que sea sensible. Además, ambos somos ukes, es imposible que alguno sea seme-respondió molesto por el comentario de su pareja.

-¿Y entonces qué hacemos?-pregunto el peli manzana, de verdad quería saber quién era el activo y el pasivo de la relación, la duda lo estaba matando.

-¿Hacer qué?-intervino una voz conocida y a la vez extraña en la discusión.

-¿Kidou?-ambos se sorprendieron de ver al ex-estratega del Raimon.

-El mismo, cuánto tiempo sin verlos chicos-saludo cordialmente es castaño.

-Kidou ¿qué les paso a tus goggles y a tu capa?-pregunto Mido

-Akio se deshizo de ellos hace ya un tiempo; a decir verdad hacía mucho tiempo que no los recordaba-aparte de haber crecido en altura, ahora tenía el pelo un poco más largo que antes y lo usaba suelto como Demonio Strada, sus goggles los había cambiado por unas gafas de marco delgado azul e iba vestido con el uniforme de Teikoku-¿De qué discutían? Parecía un altercado muy acalorado.

Ambos chicos se pusieron algo nerviosos, solo Fubuki y Goenji sabían de su relación y era porque, según ellos, _era demasiado obvio que terminarían juntos_. Pero contarle a alguien a quien no veían de hace prácticamente un año era difícil.

-Veras Kidou, yo…bueno, Mido-chan y yo estamos saliendo-dijo con valor el peli azul, pero sin perder ese tierno sonrojo que se había formado.

-…-por un momento se sorprendió pero pronto relajo su expresión-los felicito, pero yo pensaba que aun estabas con Endou por lo que le vino a perdí ayer a Akio.

-¿Que le fue a pedir?—pregunto molesto el Seudo-seme

-Pues, verán. Akio tiene una gran variedad de afrodisiacos que prueba en mi a diario y Endou vino a pedir dos dosis, dijo que era para ti y la otra para Midorikawa por el día de San Valentín-en un principio se sonrojo, digo no es muy sencillo decirle a tus amigos lo que hacen tú y tu novio, mas lo que le da a tomar diariamente.

De repente Midorikawa comenzó a caminar en dirección de la casa de Endou, pero Kaze se interpuso en su camino antes de que se alejara mucho; puede que sea muy veloz pero con el tiempo perdió condición, por lo que si Mido se le adelantaba mucho no sería capaz de alcanzarlo y esta vez Midorikawa asesinaría al portero del Ryuusei.

-Muévete Kazemaru, ahora si voy a matar a ese maniático del futbol. Le voy a poner unos lindos zapatos de concreto y lo voy a arrojar a la bahía de Tokyo-amenazo furioso el peli verde.

-Cálmate por favor, Mido-chan. No quiero que te pase nada, además él no merece ese par de zapatos-trato de bromear y relajar el ambiente pero no ocurrió ni uno ni lo otro. Puede que su trigueño sea la persona más tierna para él pero le daba mucho miedo el verlo enfadado, sentía que en cualquier momento se desquitaría con la primera persona que se le pusiera enfrente.

-Vamos a calmarnos, escucha Midorikawa si tú haces todo eso lo más probable es que vayas a prisión y si pasa eso dejaras a la merced de todos los lobos hambrientos que desean a Kazemaru solo para ellos-touché, en eso tenia razón. No iba a dejar a su niño solo en este mundo lleno de semes.

-De acuerdo, tratare de calmarme.

-Bien, ahora cual era el motivo de su discusión, porque cuando venia caminando a dos calles más abajo se escuchaban sus gritos pero no se distinguían bien.

-Pues veras, estábamos discutiendo quien era el activo y el pasivo en la relación. Kaze dice que por ser ambos ukes nuestra relación debería ser de homo-yuri, yo digo que si comparamos yo soy más seme que él.

-Mmm…veamos. Por definición el activo siempre es quien induce al otro en una relación, pero no siempre el activo termina siendo seme en las relaciones sexuales; es algo confuso. También caracterizan por tener carácter y expresiones más serias. Mientras que el pasivo es mas sumiso y dócil. Por lo general tanto activo como pasivo presentan algunas diferencias como la edad, altura y musculatura; lo cual no tiene valides porque prácticamente tienen la misma edad, la misma altura y la misma musculatura.

-Wow, pareces enciclopedia-dolor es lo que sintió en el costado cuando de un codazo lo callo nuestro querido Kazemaru

-Mido-chan no seas grosero.

-Kaze…mis costillas-dijo ahogado por el dolor.

-PERDON, LO OLVIDE

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto preocupado el rasta.

-Si, solo me pelee con Aphrodi y casi me rompe las costillas.

-No exageres, según el doctor solo eran unos golpes.

-Claro a él no le duele, pero tampoco tiene al novio más lindo del mundo-dijo mientras abrazaba a su niño de ojos almendrados por detrás enredando sus brazos en la cintura, lo que hizo que nuevamente una ligera coloración rojiza tiñera las mejillas del peli azul.

-En vista que estas bien seguiré; Kazemaru tu le propusiste a Midorikawa el que fueran una pareja Homo -yuri. ¿Qué es eso?-interrogo mientras se acomodaba sus gafas con el dedo índice derecho.

-Algo, leí de eso hace ya un tiempo; se supone que es una relación en la que ambos tienen características ukes, ósea pasivos.

-Si lo vemos de la apariencia física Midorikawa sería el seme y tu el uke, pero si hablamos de la parte psicológica, y no me refiero a tus constantes depresiones, tu serias el seme y Midorikawa el uke. Yo creo que hagan su relación Homo-yuri por ahora, prueben quien es mejor seme y ya verán que pasa.

-Sabes, no es mala la idea. Gracias Kidou-agradeció el peli azul.

-Puede que sea verdad, pero dile a tu novio que no le dé nada ni Endou, ni Hiroto, ni Aprhodi, ni a Miyasaka y mucho menos a Diam.

-¿Qué tiene que ver aquí tu antiguo compañero de equipo?—interrogo un _celoso _peli largo mientras se separaba del peli verde.

-¡Nada Kaze-chan lo juro!—se apresuro a responder un nervioso trigueño.

-Bueno los dejo, tengo que llegar a casa o tendré problemas con…t-tengo que irme—dijo avergonzado mientras emprendía camino nuevamente a su hogar.

-¡Adiós Kidou y suerte con Fudou! ¿Nos vamos ya Kaze-_sama_?

-No trates de evadir el tema, ya verás cuando lleguemos a mi casa. Te sacare la información-dijo sin ninguna mala intención mientras comenzaba a caminar.

El peli verde por un momento se quedo procesando la información que llego a su cabeza, solo escucho _"te sacare la información" _y lo único que llego a su mente fueron los recuerdos del ascensor y los del baño. Una felina sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del trigueño.

-_Si eres tu quien me interroga me hare el difícil_-era el pensamiento de Midorikawa.

-¡Ryuu-chan, si no te apresuras me iré sin ti!-llamo el peli azul.

-¿M-me…me llamaste Ryuu-chan?-tartamudeo, habían quedado que los nombres no funcionaban con ellos, pero el volver a escuchar su nombre de los labios de su novio hacia que su corazón se llenara de alegría-¡ME LLAMASTE RYUU-CHAN!—como alma que lleva el diablo corrió y abraso a su novio por la espalda hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del chico.

-T-te llame varias veces pero no respondiste y quise probar llamándote por tu nombre otra vez—susurro avergonzado

-Oye Ichi-kun ¿Sabes una cosa?-hablo el trigueño en el cuello del caucásico bajando sus brazos hasta la cintura del oji almendra, provocando un escalofrió que recorrió de la nuca hasta la ultima vertebra de la espalda del peli azul.

-Di-dime.

-…-el peli verde volteo al peli largo para dejarlo frente a él-Te quiero, te quiero mucho.

El oji negro depositó un dulce beso en los finos labios de su novio con el que trataba de transmitir todo su cariño y amor. Fue un beso corto, pero expresivo. El oji almendra no se esperaba aquella acción por parte del peli verde. Antes de que el trigueño se separara Kazemaru pasó ambos brazos por detrás del cuello de Midorikawa atrayéndolo aun más.

-Yo también te quiero Ryuu-chan.

Ambos volvieron a unirse en un beso, más fogoso y pasional que el anterior, sus lenguas entrelazadas dentro de las cavidades de cada uno batallaban por tener el control, pero estaban muy igualados. Por falta de aire tuvieron que separarse. Ambos tenían un tierno sonrojo, sus ojos brillaban llenos de amor por el otro y una sonrisa colmada de felicidad adornaba sus rostros.

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos a tu casa, tus padres tienen que estar preocupados-dijo el peli verde mientras desasía de mala gana el abrazo.

-Tienes razón-contesto el peli azul entrelazando su mano con la de su novio-pero aun no te escapas. Al final me dirás que tenía que ver Diam con todo esto.

-No te pongas celoso, tu eres el único para mí—dijo susurrando muy cerca de la oreja del peli largo causándole un nuevo escalofrió y un no muy nuevo rubor-¿ves que fácil te sonrojas? Tú deberías de ser el uke.

-No empecemos de nuevo Ryuu-chan

-Me encanta que me llames así Ichi-kun

* * *

bueno eso es todo ojala mi inspiracion no se tranque de nuevo pero eso no significa que pueda publicar tan seguido porque entre al cole hace ya time pero como estoy en 3ero medio o secundaria preparatoria como les digan a los que les faltan 2 cursos y salen del cole para ir a estudiar denuevo pero a la U no tengo el tiempo que disponia antes pero cuando pueda publicare

bolt: me dejaras abandonado de nuevo TwT

no esta vez te metere en mi celular :D es que la jefa (mamá) me quito en portatil y eso me dificulta el escribir ¬_¬

bueno eso es todo...antes de irme mandare mis condolencias a banana-goggle por su partida y la mayor de las fuerzas a los japoneses, mi pais sufrio un terremoto y tsunami en 27/febrero/2010 si nosotros pudimos ponernos de pie ellos tambien pueden :D

BOLT/YO: FUERZA JAPON!

bolt: olaja no se haya muerto en los que estaban creando el manga de high school of the dead y el 4to juego de inazuma eleven .-.ç

BOLT! COMO SE TE OCURRE PENSAR EN ESO Ò.Ó**********

bolt: XP


End file.
